


Kurt Hummel

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt, Everyone watches videos of Kurt, Gen, Kicker Kurt, Rachel is kinda a bitch, Sebastian is as ass in the beginning, YouTube Marathon, videos of kurt, youtube videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Everyone - New Directions, The Warblers, Kurt's Dad, Carole, Will and Emma - meet at the Lima Bean for a surprise birthday party for Kurt. While waiting for Kurt everyone watches videos of old performances and find many videos and opinions are shared. Info is revealed and videos of Kurt play on a big screen.





	Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of obsessed with the idea of the Warblers and New Directions watching videos of Kurt and realizing just how talented he is and secrets being revealed. So enjoy!

"About how long do we have before he gets here?" Blaine asked on one in particular as the last person, Finn, walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Anywhere from ten minutes to an hour." Mercedes replied. "I sent him on a goose chance for his favorite Marc Jacobs for a specific scarf I know won't be here until tomorrow." 

"Smart." Rachel complimented. "What should we do while we wait?" She asked Finn, sitting down and pulling him with her. 

"Sing?" Blaine suggested but no one seemed all that into it. 

"We are probably going to sing a lot when Kurt gets here," Tina announced and most nodded. "We could look at old videos, Artie, I know you recorded a lot of our performances." Tina looked over at Artie, who was already pulling out his laptop before he rolled over to the pseudo-stage and plugged his computer into a few cords and just like that his desktop flickered to life on the once black projection screen mounted to the wall. 

"Any suggestions?" He asked while pulling up a file titled 'New Directions' with many video attachments. 

"Don't Stop Believing of course," Rachel stated while smiling at Finn. 

"I think we should watch out auditions." Quinn walked over and scrolled a bit before clicking on Rachel's audition of 'On My Own' by _Les Miserables_. Most watched silently while Rachel lipsynced along with it. 

"Did Kurt have an audition song?" Jeff asked and Nick nodded, wanting to know the same thing. 

"Yeah, he sang Mister Cellophane." Artie and a few others snickered and Burt chuckled. They watched audition after audition, from Mercedes' RESPECT to the whole 'Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat'. With much blushing on the New Directions' side, many songs were skipped and with some cheering the Warblers watched a song come up on the screen. 

"Oh, I remember this." Finn smiled lopsidedly. "You never did tell us who won?" Finn looked to Will while the 'It's My Life/Confessions' mash-up came on screen. 

"Because you were all high." Will replied and clapped when the song ended and the girl's mash-up of 'Halo/Walking on Sunshine' played after. 

"Kurt took drugs?" Trent asked in confusion. 

"The school nurse at the time gave me vitamin D and I gave it to the other guys," Finn admitted. 

"Kurt gave it to us," Tina said and Will shook his head with a chuckle. 

"Do you guys have any more of Kurt? It is his party." Blaine asked, wanting to hear Kurt sing some more, he never really heard Kurt sing much by his self. 

"We have the Defying Gravity but Kurt kinda cracked on the high F," Artie said and before he could click on it Burt laughed. "Uh....?" Artie looked confused. 

"I remember that, did he ever tell you guys why he blew it?" Burt walked over and clicked out of the files and pulled up YouTube and searched for a few minutes before he pulled up an account, 'NewDirectonsOnlyFan'. 

"What do you mean?!" Rachel asked with an upturned nose. "He just couldn't reach the note." 

"I got a call the day before, the anonymous kind, saying my boy was a fag and when Kurt found out he blew it on purpose, wanted to protect me or something from that kind of thing." Burt said offhandedly and clicked on a song, it was a video of Kurt in the choir room alone. Everyone watched with rapt attention and Kurt sang Defying Gravity, voice full of emotion and when he hit the high F perfectly most of the people clapped happily. 

Rachel looked outraged and before she could say anything Santana smirked. "Lady Hummel has a fan." Santana rudely pushed Artie away from the laptop and clicked on another account 'Kurt'sBiggestFan' and clicked on the second video. 

"Kurt sang Le Jazz Hot?" Wes asked in surprise. 

"Yeah, we were doing duet's." Sam's smile was wiped away when he frowned and looked at his shoes.

As the video started it became apparent that Kurt was singing alone and the Warblers watched in awe. "I didn't know Kurt could sing like that." Wes looked thoroughly mopey. "He could have won us so many competitions." 

"I thought it was a duet thing," David asked Sam. 

"Yeah, we had an odd number of people," Rachel stated. "And everyone else was partnered up."

"Couldn't someone like double up?" Blaine asked. 

"Originally  _I_ was going to sing with Kurt but he backed out for some reason and I sang with Quinn." Sam was still frowning.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bad about that." Finn blushed in shame. "I convinced Kurt to back out because you were new and in Glee Club and if anyone had found out you sang with Kurt, I thought it would ruin your rep and you wouldn't want to be in the club anymore." 

"What do you mean?" Thad narrowed his eyes. 

"Well Kurt's, you know, gay and all and if he-"

"Are you saying you made him sing by himself because you thought that if  _someone else_ sang with him that he would get a bad reputation." Blaine was offended on Kurt's behalf. 

"Well yeah." Finn looked confused as to why the Warblers looked outraged. 

"Because he's gay?" Sebastian never particularly liked Kurt but even he knew that was a low blow. "Are you homophobic or some shit?" 

"No! Kurt's my brother and I-"

"You did call him a fag once, honey." Carole winced and Burt growled.  

"Oh my god." Nick and Jeff said at the same time. 

"I didn't say  _he_ was a f-fag, I said the room was faggy and-"

"That doesn't make it any better." Quinn looked disgusted as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I know what I did was wrong, and I feel guilty about it but Kurt didn't mind." Finn defended himself. 

"Who won then?" Wes asked. 

"Sam and I, which now that I think about it makes no sense." Quinn looked at Finn accusingly. "What else did you do?" 

"Well, Rachel and I thought that if Sam won he'd want to stay in glee so we voted for him and made sure to sing a bad song so no one would vote for us." Finn blushed at his admittance. 

"Kurt should have won," Mercedes said softly. 

"My dolphin should always win." Brittany smiled happily. Santana nodded her agreement that Kurt should have won. 

"Can we move on?" David asked and Artie clicked on the next video. "Oh my god, Kurt was a cheerleader?!" Everyone looked at the screen and Mercedes blushed and nodded as '4 Minutes' started. "And he was good!" 

"He used to be the kicker on the football team, won us our only game that year," Puckerman smirked and the Warblers. 

"I didn't know he was on either team." Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the screen. 

"He left the team shortly after he joined, we were exactly nice to him, in the locker rooms especially." Puck winced. 

"We were only on the Cheerio's because we were tired of not getting any solos and when Sue asked us to be on the Cheerios and to sing we couldn't pass up the offer." Mercedes explained. "I forgot how happy we were performing." 

"Wait, you guys had talent like Kurt and didn't showcase him at every opportunity?" Wes looked scandalized. 

"Well, we didn't really think he was that good." Santana glanced at her nails. "Man hands took all the solos so no one is ever really showcased." 

"I got the solos because I am better than the rest of you," Rachel stated. 

Before anything else was said Artie made a noise of surprise. "Do any of you remember Kurt singing Rose's Turn?" Everyone shook their heads so Artie clicked on it. 

"What he is wearing?" Blaine wrinkled his nose. 

"Why is he wearing it?" Jeff glanced at the other people, catching the hurt and guilty look on Kurt's dad face. 

"What does he mean by that?!" Rachel shrieked by everyone 'shh'ed her. 

"Kurtie was a good kisser," Brittany said offhandedly when the video ended. 

"What?" Santana asked, her face twisting with confusion and jealousy. 

"When he dressed up like that we dated and he was a really good kisser." Brittany looked around and shrugged at the looks she got. 

"What did he mean when he said my name?" Rachel asked the room. 

"Well if he hadn't thrown the note then he would have gotten the solo and-"

"I was still better." Rachel glared at Finn. 

"Hummel was sooo better." Sebastian scoffed. 

"Yeah, Kurt should have gotten the solo and-"

"Finn! I'm your girlfriend!" Rachel cut him off, voice loud and shrill. 

"Kurt's my brother. And either way, he kinda did sing better." Finn shrugged. 

"But why was he wearing those clothes?" Jeff asked, looking directly at Burt. 

"Well if you think about it, his mom was gone early on and his dad was all he had and all the sudden Finn comes in and Kurt probably felt like Finn was taking his dad away." Mercedes looked at Burt and the man nodded. 

The room was silent for a few minutes and the only thing that broke by the sound of tires on gravel. Everyone turned to the large windows to see Kurt pulling into the parking lot and watched as the boy looked both excited and agitated, an odd combination in Blaine's opinion. 

When Kurt opened the door and looked at them with a holey unimpressed look, his hip cocked out to the side. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You guys suck as surprise parties." At his words, they all yelled surprise. "What were you doing that you forgot the whole point of the party you were throwing?" Kurt set his bag down and sat at an empty table. 

"We were watching videos of you," Blaine said and Kurt stilled, his eyes wide and looked entirely panicked. 

"What?!" 

"They were good, your teammates on the other hand suck." Sebastian sat down next to Kurt and threw his arm around Kurt and on the back of his seat.  

"What?" The panicky voice was gone but the boy still looked in shock. 

"Your brother was completely homophobic and a lot fo your teammates are asses, making you sing alone for a duet competition." David scoffed. "Not that you didn't do amazing." 

"And they didn't showcase your talent!" Wes said loudly. "You can hit a high F perfectly." Wes' eyes seemed to glaze over in awe. 

"You all found that out?" He asked shakily, looking up at his glee club members. 

"Yeah, we did." Rachel glared. 

"What else did you guys see?" 

"Rose's turn." Blaine sat down on the other side of Kurt, patting his shoulder comfortingly. 

"Mister Cellophane." Nick teased and Kurt blushed. "And Le Jazz Hot." 

"Oh my god." Kurt buried his head in his hands, cheeks burning. 

"Four Minutes." Thad patted Kurt's back good naturally. 

"Yeah, you didn't tell us you were a cheerleader or football player." Sebastian licked his lips and winked flirtatiously. 

"Just be glad they didn't see the Celine medley," Santana smirked evilly when Kurt groaned into his arms and the Warbler's started demanding to see it. "Lady Hummel here sang a fourteen minutes Celine medley in French and won us nationals." 

"I hate you." Kurt's voice was weak with embarrassment. 

"You love me." She smirked and sat leaned back into her seat with Brittany. 

"We didn't show them the funk number!" Rachel practically flew to the computer and immediately started the video, smirking wildly. "I would say-"

"No one cares what you say Hobbit." Sebastian silenced her and his jaw hit the floor. "Is that your real voice?" Sebastian could barely stop himself from drooling. Kurt nodded miserably. 

"Okay one more, please Kurt?" Tina begged and Kurt only groaned. "Born This Way." She turned and Rachel found the video after a few moments of searching and clicked on it. 

"Your hair!" Jeff and Nick both gasped in unison. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at Kurt on the screen, the way his hips moved and how confident he looked on stage. "But what're the shirts?" Jeff asked as the song ended. 

"Parts of ourselves we had a hard time accepting," Mercedes said most of the Warblers turned to Kurt with sad eyes. 

The room was tense and silent before Thad spoke. "Lucy Caboosey?" 

Quinn barked a laugh. "A nickname at my school a long time ago." Quinn laughed. Everyone joined in and the night was celebrated with excitement and karaoke was a plenty. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like midnight and I'm exhausted but I don't think I'll go back and change it. Not my best writing but It'll have to do.


End file.
